Field of the Invention
High-temperature fuel cells for the conversion of chemical energy into electrical energy. Electrochemical energy conversion and the equipment required for this are gaining importance over other types of conversion by virtue of its good efficiency.
The invention concerns further development of the electrochemical high-temperature cells using ceramic solid electrolytes as ion conductors, the intention being for the cells to be substantially independent of the fuel used and to ensure a space-saving arrangement.
In particular, it relates to an arrangement of fuel cells based on a high-temperature solid electrolyte of stabilized zirconium oxide for achieving maximum possible power in minimum space.